You're All I Hear
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: Back from the battlefield, all I could think about was having her in my arms, tasting her lips, and hearing her scream my name with agonizing bliss...


You're All I Hear

By Jackie Almasy

----

The silver moonlight poured into the large bedroom of the Scarlet King, illuminating the still world in a luminescent pool of tranquil peace. Long shadows cast by the large marble pillars lined the opposite walls, adding to the already tense atmosphere of the Heavenly World.

Battle had waged in the airspace no more than three miles from the window of the bedroom and yet the stars continued their wondrous performance as if no blood had been shed under their nightly stages. Leaning against one of the pillars, Yumemi looked among the twinkling spectacles.

Smiling lightly, she raised her hand and began outlining the constellation of the Big Dipper and Orion. Memories of days as a child flooded her thoughts, the distant but beautiful echoing of her laughter mixed with Ichiko and Suzume. Chuckling slightly, Yumemi shifted her gaze back to the moon, remembering her past jealousy of wanting to see the same sky as ever other single human being on the planet.

The double doors to the bedroom suddenly pushed open, snapping her mind from the sanctuary of her memories. Looking over her shoulder, Yumemi frowned slightly in worry at seeing Munto storming in with Shuza and Rui following close behind.

"Lord Munto, the war meeting is not over!"

Looking at each other in disbelief, Rui's stare of disbelief reflected in the silvery moonlight.

"We must prepare for the next wave of attacks! Guridori could strike at any minute but with Milady Yumemi at our side we could…"

Turning around from walking towards his bed, Munto's eyes flared at the very mention of battle and Yumemi in the same sentence.

"Whatever you two and the rest of those pathetic men have to say to me can wait until tomorrow! We have patrols changing every six hours and spies at every location that Guridori could possibly attack! Tonight, gentlemen, I plan to sleep in my bed rather than against a rock!"

His tone dangerously edgy, Munto turned his gaze back foreword and locked gazes with Yumemi.

Stepping foreword, Shuza pressed his luck.

"But Milord…"

"You are excused! See yourselves out of my private quarters and I am not to be disturbed till morning!"

Going silent, Shuza let out a heavy sigh and turned his defeated gaze to Rui. Running a hair through his short blue hair, Rui eventually bowed his upper body.

"Very well sir. Good night…"

Quickly gazing up towards Yumemi, Rui narrowed his eyes before swiftly turning and exiting out of the doors.

Watching them shut the doors as they left, Yumemi stood and walked to the bed a few steps away. Pushing her long light brown hair away from her eyes, she sat herself down onto the silky white covers. Resting her hand on the fabric, she shivered slightly at the comforting aura and feel that overcame her.

"You know they would probably not get so frustrated with you if you managed to stay through the meetings Munto…"

Grunting slightly, Munto leaned foreword into the small stand and brought his hands into the cool water within the water basin. Closing his golden eyes, he began splashing his face with the welcoming refreshment. Groaning slightly from the relief of washing three days worth of dirt and soil off of his face, the healthy tone of his skin slowly emerged.

Chuckling slightly, Yumemi felt a small grin emerge on her face. Suddenly feeling a small thump and ruffle on either side of the bed beside her, Yumemi gasped slightly as she looked up to see Munto inches from her face. With each hand on the bed on either side of her, Munto leaned over as he propped himself up with his hands.

Droplets of water fell slowly down his face, twinkling in the silver moonlight. Locking his eyes with hers, his golden iris's twinkled with a hidden agenda of some sorts.

"Is this how you greet someone who has been absent from your side for three days?"

Smiling a small smile, Yumemi giggled a little and lifted her own head closer up. Keeping her lips inches from his, she closed her eyes half way and whispered with a raspy voice.

"Maybe. It's not like I didn't leave you with a bad parting gift."

Unable to stop himself from grinning from ear to ear, Munto leaned down and closed his eyes. Suddenly capturing her lips hungrily, a low groan emitted from his throat. Bringing a hand to her face, Munto pulled her face closer as he moved his body onto the bed. Sitting down onto his knees, he could almost feel the beckoning softness of the blankets.

Whimpering slightly from the sudden showing of romance, Yumemi brought her hands up to his open shirt. Running her fingertips along the fiery red fabric, she grasped the edges. Pushing the shirt slightly more open, her palms slowly felt their way along his strong shoulders.

Feeling his breath hitching in his chest, Munto shuddered slightly from the feathery touch of her warm skin. The absence of her loving embrace, clutching fingernails digging into his skin, and her increased breathing rate haunted his memories of their last encounter. Now, back in her presence, the body of the Magical King finally allowed itself to truly relax.

"Munto, where did you get this?"

He had not even noticed her separating their lips long enough to gaze down at his chest. Following her suddenly worried expression, Munto blinked and then frowned. Sitting back on his legs, he shuddered at separating his body from her grasp. Grabbing the sides of his shirt, Munto slipped it off his shoulders and down his arms.

Tossing the fabric aside, the now visible scar along his upper arm and left shoulder became apparent.

"It's my own fault, no one else's. I…" Looking aside, Munto frowned at the memory as if it were embarrassing.

"I took an unnecessary risk and one of Guridori's robots caught me as I was evading."

Eyes widening, Yumemi slowly ran her hands along the scar. Feeling the now bumpy and slightly uneven healings of the skin, she brought her gaze up to his content look.

"What would I have done if anything had happened to you?"

"You would have been fine. I…"

Suddenly feeling his breath hitch in his lungs, Munto looked down to see Yumemi pressing her lips along the scar. Fully relaxing again, his arms slowly rose and wrapped one along the middle of her back as the other hand felt along the back of her neck and into her hair.

"Yumemi…"

Opening her eyes once again, she looked up to lock eyes with his. Bringing her hands to his face, she slowly caressed the warm cheeks within her cooling palms. Shuddering in bliss, she watched Munto lean into her palm and kiss the skin in front of his lips.

"I missed you Munto."

Bringing his forehead to hers, Munto breathed out slowly and whispered with a shaky tone. Barely containing the urgency in his voice, Munto grit his teeth to control the raging pulse within his chest.

"I missed you too. Yumemi…I…"

Leaning down suddenly, Munto captured his lips with hers once again. Beginning a fast pace of short and deep kisses, Yumemi moaned into the kisses. Bringing her hands to his chest, she felt Munto suddenly lower her body down to the bed with an aching tenderness.

Running his hands down along her back, Munto's shaky breath grew louder. Separating his kisses from her lips, he slowly began trailing them down along her jaw and neck. Sitting back down onto the bed, Munto caught the top edge of his boots along the bed. Kicking them off, the clunking of the boots echoed in the room before quickly becoming drowned out by the unison of their pants and groans.

Eyes halfway open, Munto looked down along the edge of her neck. Breathing in her scent, Munto shook with bliss at the sound of her moans and whimpers at his doing. It suddenly filled him with an ecstasy beyond anything he could imagine. Here, with the woman he treasured and loved in his arms, she was showing him a side of herself she only showed to him and him alone.

The thought of it nearly drove him over the edge. Beginning a chain of kisses along her delicate skin, Munto groaned loudly at feeling her hands run along the leather straps crisscrossing along his chest. The jingling sound soon hit his ears as he felt her unhook them and slip them off of his chest.

Tossing them off the side of the bed, Yumemi panted openly at feeling him kiss her neck.

"M-Munto!"

Feeling a light blush begin to spread across her cheeks, Yumemi leaned her head back fully. Exposing her neck completely, Yumemi panted heavily into the night air. The cushioning of the pillow caressed the back of her head, causing her hair bow to become undone and slip from her hair.

Bringing his gloved hands to her sides, Munto slowly caressed her stomach and up. The fabric of the dress ruffled heavily along his hand, the leather of his gloves causing a slight friction. Gasping heavily, Yumemi lifted her chest unconsciously to the feel of it, groaning heavily.

Now reaching her collarbone, Munto slowly begin placing selective and tender kisses along her heavily rising and falling chest.

"Gods Yumemi… W-What you do to me…"

Bringing his hands to her shoulders, they slowly slipped their way to her back, caressing the skin through the dress. Finding his goal, Munto began unbuttoning the fabric holding it up along her form.

Like feathers dropping from a bird, the dress slowly slid from her beautiful shoulders. His gaze tendering, Munto slowly pulled the fabric down and off of her body.

Blinking in embarrassment, Yumemi groaned and brought her hands to her face. Looking up in curiosity, Munto smiled a loving smile. Bringing his hand to one of hers, he gently intertwined their fingers and brought her hand away from her face, shaking his head at her.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"I-I know I just… Oh, it's not like I'm an expert at this or something!"

Chuckling lightly, Munto allowed his gaze to drift along her body. Examining the features of her body, Munto's slowly shuddered at the feelings overwhelming him. Lust, love, intensity, softness, overwhelming beauty, delicate features.

"Beautiful…"

Leaning down again, Munto brought his face close to hers. Nuzzling it lightly, Munto tenderly kisses her lips a few times before opening his eyes and looking down into her emerald gaze.

Bringing her arms around his neck, Yumemi slowly kissed him back. Surprising him, Yumemi began deepening the kisses. Keeping the same pace, she pulled her face back enough after a few minutes to stare back into his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I...I mean I know we have done this before. I'm just worried that you're maybe too tired or to stressed…"

Groaning openly, Munto captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, making his sexual intensity known by slowly lowering his body completely onto hers. Gasping suddenly in the kiss, Yumemi let out a shuddering and blissful moan of the contact of their hips touching one another.

"As you can probably tell, I am anything but tired."

Suddenly leaning up, Munto wrapped an arm around Yumemi's lower back and upper back. Keeping her balanced, he brought her to sitting on his lap. Blushing lightly still, Yumemi bit her lower lip.

Catching him off guard, Munto's eyes suddenly contracted and widened. Unable to stop himself from digging his fingers slightly into her skin, Munto's breath contracted and caught in his lungs. Looking down, Munto brought his hands down to her legs, seeing each one on either side of his hips.

Caressing the inside of her thighs with his fingers, Munto nearly lost all control at the sight of her gasp and the rise of bliss on her face. Panting heavily, Munto brought his lips back to hers. Feeling her begin a chain of fast and loud kisses, Munto tilted his head to gain deeper access to her lips.

Running her hands frantically along his chest, Yumemi felt her heart racing beyond anything possible in her chest. Her chest rising and falling heavily from the panting, Yumemi brought her hands down past his toned stomach to the two belts crisscrossing down his waist.

"Damn you and your belts!"

Doing all he can from not laughing, Munto lowered his head to her neck. Kissing the skin along the opposite side, his hands made their way up along her stomach to her curves. His tone emitted lust and pleasure.

"I think I can find a way to make up for that."

Frantically trying to get them unbuckled, Yumemi suddenly grasped the belts with all her might in her palms. Snapping her head back, she let out a small scream of bliss as she felt his fingers and hot hands slowly fall onto her breasts.

Pulling them off and tossing them aside, Yumemi began feeling around the lining of his pants.

"M-Munto…"

"I…I know. I…can't hold out much longer either."

Leaning her back onto the bed, Munto leaned over her and brought his hands to his pants. Unzipping them in front of her, he never averted his gaze from her wondrously happy and aroused gaze. The look made him shudder in bliss, a light blush beginning to form one his face as well from the combination of the heat of their bodies and the rush of pleasure assaulting his nerves.

Pushing his pants down, Munto slowly pushed the simple pair of black boxers down along with them. Now bare before the woman of his life, he slowly leaned down and laid his body over hers slightly.

"I like it when you stare like that. It makes me feel invincible in a way."

Gasping heavily, Yumemi felt his hand slowly bush along her underwear.

"Munto…"

Hooking his finger along the lace of her underwear, Munto locked his gaze with hers once more.

"Yumemi…"

"I love you Munto."

Remaining silent, Munto slowly closed his eyes and brought his lips back down to hers. Holding the deep kiss for as long as he possibly could without air, he pulled back just enough to whisper against her lip as he pulled down her underwear and tossed it aside.

"I love you too, Yumemi."

----

_And we all know where it goes from there! XD_

_I did it! My first full M rated Munto story! Though I got to admit, I think I will revise this heavily in the future. It needs a lot more editing._

_This one goes out in dedication to ElfMaidenof Light, ChaoticChild, XxKai'sCherryBlossomxX, Nayuki bunny-chan, pikashipper4eva, WhiteLakePriestess and all the other constant reviewers. Seriously, without you all, these stories would not be possible._

_Keep an eye out for two more stories on the way, one inspired by the stunning Munto artworks of artist AngelicHeart and another inspired by the breath taking artworks of artist shazaoblossom._

_If anyone else knows of more Munto artworks out there, please send me links! I love looking at Munto artwork!_

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_


End file.
